This invention relates to a system for collecting, storing and distributing rain water from areas where it is available to areas lacking an adequate supply. Meteorologically, moisture laden storms are moved by prevailing winds toward mountain ranges, as for example ranges that form islands at sea, causing an atmospheric condition that results in precipitation of rainfall on the windward side of the range and with very little if any rainfall on the leeward side of the range. Although the windward terrain can be used for collecting rainfall, all of that rainfall which precipitates into the sea is lost into the saline ocean waters. Rainfall emanates from cloud formations at various altitudes, and in the high altitudes and/or in the cold climate areas there will be ice, sleet and snow. However it is the tropical and semi-tropical areas and areas having a mild climate where rain water is developed at lower altitudes and with which this invention is concerned; it being a general object to provide aerial collection of rainfall over wide areas by means of captive balloons tethered to moorings and floating above the sea, and terrain if necessary, and supporting elevated funnels which intercept the rainfall directed thereby into storage for subsequent distribution.
The aerial support of funnels for collecting rain water is an object of this invention, and to this end a modular system of balloons is provided for the elevated placement of a multiplicity of funnels that intercept rainfall and direct it earthward with dispatch, so that the weight of water does not exceed the floating capability of the balloons. In practice, a single balloon configuration is utilized in hexagonal relationships with correspondingly configured funnels individually tethered by means of ducts for the immediate drainage of rain water collected as it gravitates earthward.
The storage of collected rain water is an object of this invention, and to this end the aforementioned ducts are manifolded to at least one or more floating cisterns isolating the same from the saline ocean waters and from which a reserve of fresh rain water can be drawn as circumstances require via an aqueduct or via shipping means such as tanker ships and/or barges.
The distribution of stored rain water is an object of this invention, and to this end the aforementioned aqueduct or shipping is provided with floating means to draw from the said floating cisterns, so as to supply shipping tankers and/or to supply an aqueduct suspended below sea level and positioned by moorings to extend to the inadequate area to be furnished with fresh potable water. Another object of this invention is the generation of hydraulic power by means of generators operated by the fall of waters from the substantial height of collection.
The balloon support is of modular construction, and to this end it is an object of this invention to provide a balloon module cooperatively combined with a funnel module, and all of which is joined together systematically to any augmentation thereof which may be found necessary. Further, each balloon module and/or funnel module is individually installed and/or replaceable as may be required; and all of which are fabricated of impervious sheets of plastic or the like with filaments directed for maximized strength and durability. Still another object of this invention is to provide flotation means in the form of a supply of gas at suitable pressure and low specific gravity relative to the atmosphere at the altitude of flotation. With the present invention, groups of balloon modules are interconnected to pressure regulated compressed gas cylinders that replenish the balloon modules so as to maintain full volume thereof.